imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Dan Knox (Feline5 member)
Daniel Baxter "Dan" Knox (February 17, 1965 − April 6, 2015) was a musician, songwriter, and actor. Knox was a member of the music group Feline5, along with Randall Patterson, Jasper Randall, Ron Oard, and Randolph Orange. Knox has also done solo work, and had released two solo albums: "Dan Knox" and "Where My Home Was". Knox was a high-school friend of musician Dave Halbert. Early life and family Knox was born on February 17, 1965 to Edith Shennelough Knox and George Buhreim Knox. He learned how to play the guitar at age five, and began dreaming about forming a band with his brothers Trevor and Herbert, the latter of whom is one-half of the duo Knox & Belham. Knox played on his high-school football and baseball teams. He graduated from high school in the 1980s. Career In 1986, Knox began performing music in clubs and bars, and did so for three years. The Southern Five Group In 1989, Knox met Randall Patterson, Jasper Randall, Ron Oard, and Randolph Orange, and the five men formed the Southern Five Group. The five men performed at clubs and bars until signing on with Northson Records in 1990. Feline5 In 1990, after signing with Northson Records, the group changed their name to "Feline5", and Knox thought the name change "would never work" and told Patterson that, with a name like "Feline5", the band could break up by the end of the year. Knox and Patterson co-wrote the Feline5's first hit, which Knox believed would be their only hit. In 1995, Knox planned to leave the Feline5 to join his friend Halbert to form "Knox & Halbert", but decided to stay when he found out that Halbert united with Jefferson Kasch. Knox told his fellow Feline5ers, "Aw, I'm just gonna stay with you guys. Besides, my brother's in a duo called Knox & Belham." In 1996, Knox became angry when rumors of him talking trash about his fellow Feline5ers began spreading. Newspapers, which Knox called "liar papers", had articles portraying Knox as "a backstabber who plans to kill his four group mates", "the devil", and "a big, bad traitor." Knox appeared on The Zonie Wilson Show in January 1997 and stated that the "liar papers" were spreading rumors that were "completely false. None of that is true." In 2004, Knox became furious when he learned that a singer named Davis Keltara covered one of their songs without permission. He and Randall Patterson appeared on news broadcasts and told the world that they did not appreciate Keltara illegally covering their song, and even pointed out that the "song thief" also illegally covered songs originally belted out by John Goodbetter, Goe Hau, Danny Newnan, and Cooler Davis. On September 3, 2004, Knox appeared on a live broadcast with Cooler Davis, and they both had only "condemning words" to say about Keltara, "especially Cooler, who was ashamed that the thief's first name was Davis", said Knox. After the "Keltara saga", Knox and the Feline5 became "just so happy the song thief is in jail." Solo career Knox released two solo albums, one in 2005 and one in 2008. Death Knox passed away at his home on April 6, 2015 at about 8:00 in the morning. The cause of death is not yet known, and no foul play is suspected. Knox Knox Knox Knox Category:Males Category:Humans Knox Knox